The Great Easter Egg Hunt
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: During the traditional Weasley Easter egg hunt at her uncle's house, Rose Weasley meets a new and intriguing orore


_**Summary: **__Suring the traditional Weasley Easter egg hunt at her uncle's house, Rose Weasley meets a new and intriguing friend. [Scorose]_

_**Disclaimer: **__JKR is the brilliant mind behind Harry Potter. I am simply basking in it._

* * *

**The Great Easter Egg Hunt**

* * *

_The hounds all join in glorious cry,_

_The huntsman winds his horn;_

_And a-hunting we will go_

_~Henry Fielding_

* * *

Rose held the small neon orange orb aloft, examining it triumphantly. She then deposited it in the wicker basket hanging off her forearm. The basket held at least a dozen other eggs, magically coloured. Every few minutes, they would shift colours, creating a rainbow effect in the basket.

"No fair!" the high-pitched whine of her cousin, Albus, rang out from across the field. "How are you finding all of them? It's like you've got an egg detector spell or something!"

Rose turned on her heel, her light purple spring dress twirling out around her as she did. She put her hands on her hips and gave Albus a coy, playful smile.

"Some people don't need magic, Al. They're just exceptionally good at things. Like me!" She then stuck out her tongue, turned round again and took off across the field in search of more eggs.

Every year, for the major holidays, the large Weasley family met up to celebrate. With the addition of the newest Weasley generation, it was decided that the holidays would rotate throughout the Wesley children so no one felt overwhelmed. This year, the Weasley's were gathered at Percy's Greenwich townhome to celebrate Easter. After a quick lunch, the children were shepherded out the front door and to a nearby field where the obligatory egg hunt was set up.

"My dad says that you shouldn't say things like that. It'll make your head grow. James also said that if your head gets too big it'd explode! You should be humble, so it doesn't happen," Al called, catching up to his cousin as he did so.

"James doesn't know what he's talking about. Your head can't explode," Rose chided her cousin for listening to his older brother.

"You can believe that if you want, Rosie, but I'm not taking any chances."

Rose rolled her eyes as her cousin then turned back to hunting for eggs. However, as her eyes crossed the playground, she saw a boy sitting on the swing set, his head hanging down.

"Hey, Al, look over there," Rose whispered, nudging her cousin in the side then pointing towards the swings.

"It's a boy, so what?" Al answered, only briefly glancing at the boy, before returning to his search for eggs. He and Rose always competed to see who could find the most eggs and Al always lost. This year, he was going to do his absolute best to beat Rose.

"He looks sad," Rose continued. Al simply nodded his head and made a noise of agreement, only half listening to Rose. "We should invite him to join us!" With that, Rose took off towards the playground. She was half way there before Albus even realized she was gone.

"Rose!" he called after her, "where are you going?" Al took one final look around the field to see if there were any eggs nearby, then he took off after her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked from behind him. Scorpius turned around and saw a copper haired girl in a light purple dress standing at the edge of the swing area, a look of concern clear on her face. Scorpius simply turned back around and ignored her. She had no right to worry about him; he was a perfect stranger to her.

"You just look really sad, is all. Why are you all alone? You should be with your family," the girl continued.

"it's none of your business. Please, just leave me alone. I came out here for some peace and you're ruining that." He said his words in his harshest possible tone, though it was nowhere close to the harsh tones his father and grandfather used with each other. By the sound of squeaking off to his right, he could tell his tone hadn't worked.

"But it's Easter; you should be with your family. It's what the holiday is about. Well and all the Jesus things." Scorpius chuckled despite himself. This girl just didn't know when to stop.

"My family isn't always easy to be around," Scorpius answered, finding himself drawn in by the girl.

"Mine, either," she responded, "we could not be around our families together. I'm Rose by the way, and you are?"

"You're annoyingly persistent," was all he said.

"Rose!" a new voice called. Scorpius turned to regard the new arrival. He was a boy, about the same age as him and the annoying girl. The new boy stood outside the swing enclosure, eyeing Scorpius, suspiciously.

"Yes, Al?" the girl responded, irritation clouding her voice.

"This guy obviously wants to be left alone. Why don't you just leave and come back to hunting eggs. I can't beat you if you aren't trying."

"Go on ahead; I'll catch up in a moment," the girl, Rose, waved off the boy, Al.

"You should listen to your cousin," Scorpius added. The girl seemed to just ignore him.

"Come hunt eggs with us. It'll take thirty minutes tops, then you can go back to your sulking. I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree!"

Scorpius audibly exhaled, but took a minute to consider the girl's offer. Maybe hunting eggs would help distract him. Plus, he wasn't sure he could stand the girl purposefully annoying him for hours on end.

"Fine," he finally responded, "I'm Scorpius by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Scorpius," Rose replied, skipping out into the field after her cousin. Scorpius followed, though at a slightly more reserved pace. The two didn't know it at that moment, but that moment was the beginning of a long, sometimes tumultuous, but overall happy, relationship.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Drop me a review!_


End file.
